Oublié, Trouvé, Perdu
by crystelknight
Summary: imaginer vivre dans un endroit où presque personne vous aime
1. Chapter 1

Je ne poss de pas ou les caract res VK.

Chapitre 1

"Pourquoi?" J'ai cri que le corps de ma m re est tomb au sol, la main de mon p re couvert de son sang.

J'ai regard son corps mou, des larmes de sang coulaient sur mes joues.  
>"Pourquoi?" J'ai wispered mon p re qui tait connu genoux c t de ma m re.<br>Parce qu'elle est un monstre, un monstre qui sucent le sang, et maintenant ..." Il a dit lui traling hors phrase, Mes yeux widend

"Non!" J'ai cri comme mon p re mettre le pistolet sur ma t te. * BANG! *  
>"Pourquoi?" J'ai dit avec le dernier souffle de ma fentes.<p>

(Parlant dans la ronde en arri re.) "Est-elle veill e?" Demanda une voix.

Tenez, je cheak." Dit une voix tr s fumiler.

Si je suis, qui es-tu?" J'ai dit encore consonance faible. "Weres ma maman?"

Je me suis assis en place rapidement et regarda autour. J' tais dans une voiture, bien qu'il tait plus comme une limousine, mais il y avait deux personnes l'arri re c t de moi.  
>Mes yeux widedend "K-Kaname?" J'ai dit regarder la personne ma gauche, ma joue dampend c' tait lui mon mon-<p>

Fr re . J'ai dit ne pas relising que je l'avais dit haute voix.

Je me suis assis l , couvert mon visage, et cryed. Kaname me tenait proximit jusqu' ce que je cesse de pleurer.

"Etes-vous ok savoir Kaname m'a demand d'une voix douce consered.  
>"Im bien maintenant que vos ici." Dis-je faiblement. Qu'est-ce arriver, moi, je pensais que j' tais mort?"<br>"Votre un sang pur un vrai pistolet ne peut pas vous blesser." Kaname dit d'une voix conferting.  
>Mais ma m re?" J'ai dit rapidement. N'est-ce pas une pureblood, elle tait humaine vous tiez adoped par eux lorsque notre pearents mort." Kaname a d clar clamly.<p>

Oh . J'ai dit. Apr s que personne ne parle jusqu' ce que nous ont appris ils m'emmenaient.

O sommes nous?" J'ai dit confussed d' t nous tions.

C'est de la Croix-Academy , dit l'homme la droite de moi, qui je l'avais oubli qu'il tait l .  
>Oh ne pas tre grossier, mais qui tes vous?" J'ai demand joliment.<p>

Vous ne me souviens que je suis Ichico, je voudrais jouer des jeux avec vous lorsque nous tions enfants." Ichico d clar happly.  
>"Non d sol je ne me souviens pas de quelque chose l' poque, je ne peux Barly rappelez la nuit derni re." J'ai dit tristement.<p>

"Viens." Kaname a d clar m'aider hors de la voiture. Serai-je aller l' cole ici?" J'ai demand le regardant.

Oui, vous serez dans les dortoirs lune avec Ichico et moi Kaname aswered.  
>"Ok" J'ai dit nerveusement, je hadent all une v ritable cole, car, bien que je ne me souviens pas la derni re fois que j' tais dans une vraie cole, mon perants favorisent toujours la maison m'a instruit. Je me suis dit que nous sommes entr s dans l'enceinte scolaire.<p>

"Come on laisse aller voir le ma tre de la Croix-t te." Kaname dit.

Alors que nous marchions, j'ai vu le mec, le mec Je suis tomb en amour avec, celui qui m'a sauv ce jour-l quand j' tais dans le parc. "Z ro" Je wispered doucement

Jusqu' ce prochain chapitre: D 


	2. Chapter 2

Z ro truned regarder sont la voix venait, mais Kaname d j me saisir.

"H pourquoi Kaname donc rushy?" J'ai demand angerly "Les vampires sont enemys avec ses semblables." Ichijo d clar interrompre Kaname.

J'ai regard ma main. Mais . Je me suis arr t quand j'ai entendu un homme parler. "Bienvenue la Croix acad mie .  
>C'est de la Croix-master t te, il est le principe." Kaname a d clar Ponting l'homme avec les cheveux longs.<p>

Mes yeux se remplirent de rage, il tait l'homme qui ont eu z ro loin de moi.  
>soudain, je calm , Zero avait march dans la chambre.<p>

Ah Z ro vous montrerez ce vampire belle autour de l' cole." la t te de la Croix-master a d clar

"Pouah pourquoi dois-je montrer cette vermen duscusting autour." Z ro dit avec un ton fou dans sa voix.  
>En savoir Kaname avait d j quitt pour aller en classe.<p>

"Pourquoi?" j'ai chuchot

Z ro me regarde, ses yeux se remplirent de confushon.

Comment pourriez-vous me rappeler cela?" J'ai dit, mes yeux lentement rempli de larmes.

"Z ro pourquoi me hais, je vous ai aim s, j'ai donn toute chose, comment pourriez-vous me faire oublier?"  
>J'ai dit avec des larmes couler savoir sur le c t de mon visage.<p>

Yeux Head Master Cross largi , LUNA!" dit-il, souvenirs coul dans sa t te.

Z ro regard le ma tre la t te et me regarda avec de grands yeux. 


	3. Chapter 3

Souvenirs coulait dans son esprit comme il se tenait l stareing moi.

Quoi, quoi tes-vous au stareing?" Je l'ai regard "Hu oh quelle, rien venir sur vous permet de vous rendre votre Doorm." Z ro dit que je soupire, la pendaison de ma t te que j'ai commenc marcher. "Luna?" Head master cross d clar

Je l'ai regard "J'esp re que vous aurez plaisir notre cole."

Je le saluai, puis a continu marcher

Moi et Zero marche pour ce qui semblait heures, dans un silence complet.

Finley a dit quelque chose "J'esp re que vous me plais ici."

"Je vous remercie." dit clairement la tristesse dans ma voix.

Rapidement et silencieusement je marchais towored l'entr e de la lune taient Doorm mon fr re Kaname assis l m'attendre.

Viens avec moi je vais vous montrer votre chambre." Kaname dit avec un soup on de bonheur dans sa voix.

J'entrai, ichijo tait l , il portait des v tements normaux. "Ahh Luna Salut im so clairi re vous l'avez fait ici en toute s curit ."  
>ichijo d clar smilying happly<p>

tiez-allons-nous?" Demandai-je avec une voix concern s

Oh j'ai oubli que vous nous dormir dans la nuit, bien puisque nous sommes des vampires, nous dormons dans la journ e au lieu de la nuit, donc maintenant il est temps pour le lit." Ichijo expliqu .

J'ai juste souri. Kaname a march avec moi jusqu' les regards et a ouvert une porte une grande salle, la chambre avait Curtins noirs couvrant une grande fen tre, les murs taient d'un violet sombre, et la tuile est une chare Cole noir, le lit king size au centre de La chambre avait des oreillers et des draps noirs, avec une couverture couleur violet fonc .

J'esp re que vous l'aimez, je remambered vous utilisez pour dire que tu voulais une salle comme celle-ci."  
>Kaname a d clar : Savoir se reposer un peu, vous avez un grand jour demain."<p>

Kaname laiss fermer la porte derri re lui, je suis entr et s'est assis sur le lit.

Bient t, je relised que j' tais encore dans les v tements je me suis tourn , j'ai march vers le placard et il opend.  
>A l'int rieur il y avait deux uniformes scolaires et un couple de v tements et quelques autres de PJ.<p>

J'ai sorti la robe de soir e violet fonc dans le placard et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il ya J'ai enlev mes v tements tach s de sang et a saut dans la douche.

Apr s ma douche, je mis sur la robe de nuit et entr dans le lit.

Je fixais l'celling et finit par s'endormir. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dormir toute la journ e a t dure, le soleil ne cessait de me r veiller, par la nuit le temps est venu, j' tais d j en place et habill s.

* * Knock Knock "Bonjour" dis-je avec une voix fatigu e.

C'est moi Ichijo Je me demandais si vous tiez pr t pour la classe?" Ichijo demand gentiment.

"Oui je suis, je serai dans un moment." J'ai dit essayant de para tre plus vivante.

Rapidement, j'ai couru mon ancienne jackent et sortit le poignard et le pistolet.

Je les regardais pendant un moment puis les mettre dans ma poche et courut la porte.

Tranquillement je descendais les escaliers, chacun se retourna et me regarda.

Ruka fixa sur moi, je roule mes yeux et continu marcher dans les escaliers.

Soigneusement, nous faisaient la queue devant la porte et a commenc marcher vers les portes, comme nous tions l attendre pour les portes ouvrir, je pouvais entendre Ruka wisper dans mon oreille: Si vous prenez Kaname loin de moi je prendrai arme Zero et vous tirez .

Ignorant son, j'ai commenc marcher sur la porte et chanta dans une des filles crier.

Encore une fois, j'ai vu l'amour de ma vie z ro, dieu me manque, malheureusement je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime encore.

J'ai t le premier se rendre en classe, j'ai pris un si ge l'arri re de la salle de classe loin de la fen tre.

D s que j'ai commenc r verie, se souvenant du Z ro chanson chant pour moi lorsque nous avons rompu.

Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti dans le monde comme cela befor, sachez que vous im port s disparus et tu voudras revenir par ma porte.

Ohhh pourquoi as-tu d'aller? Vous pourriez avoir permettez-moi maintenant, donc je sais im seul.

Fille tu pu rester, mais vous me donner un wouldent chanse. Avec-vous pas autour de son petit montrer un peu plus fort que moi.

Ohh et toutes mes larmes tache garder couler sur mon visage, pourquoi avez-vous d tourner?

Alors pourquoi votre fiert de vous faire courir et se cacher, vous qui avez peur de moi? Mais je sais que c'est un mensonge ce que vous gardez l'int rieur, ce n'est pas comment vous voulez qu'il soit.

Alors b b je vais attendre pour vous parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un soupir peut faire.  
>Ne me dites pas que je manqu de temps, si elle prend le reste de ma vie je vais.<br>B b je vais attendre pour vous si vous, si vous pensez im amende, il n'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment vous avez besoin dans ma vie, peu importe ce que j'ai faire, je vais vous attendre.

Il a t depuis longtemps tu m'as appel . Avez-vous oubli de moi? Vous avez obtenu de se sentir fou.

Ohh comment pouvez-vous pied, chaque chose reste la m me, je ne peux pas faire de b b .

Que faut-il pour vous faire revenir, fille que je vous ai dit ce qu'il est, il est tout simplement pas comme a.

Noo pourquoi ne pas vous me regardez, votre toujours en amour avec moi, ne me laisse pas pleurer!  
>B b pourquoi ne pouvons-nous simplement, il suffit de commencer nouveau le r cup rer la fa on dont il s'agissait. Si vous me donnez une chance, je peux vous l'amour droit, mais vous me dire qu'elle ne sera pas suffisant.<p>

Alors b b je vais attendre pour vous parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un soupir peut faire, ne me dites pas que je manqu de temps. Si elle prend le reste de ma vie, b b je vais attendre pour vous si vous pensez qu'il est im beaux tout simplement pas vrai. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous dans ma vie, peu importe ce que j'ai faire, je vais vous attendre.

Alors pourquoi votre fiert de vous faire courir et se cacher, tu es chapeau peur de moi? Mais je sais que c'est un mensonge ce que vous gardez l'int rieur ce n'est pas comment vous voulez qu'il soit.

B b je vais attendre pour vous. Ohh b b Je vais attendre pour vous si c'est la derni re chose que je fais.  
>B b je vais attendre pour vous parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un soupir peut faire, ne me dites pas que je manqu de temps.<p>

Si elle prend le reste de la vie de mon b b je vais attendre pour vous. Si vous pensez im c'est beau tout simplement pas vrai que je vraiment besoin de vous dans ma vie, peu importe ce que j'ai faire, je vais vous attendre.

Je vais attendre. "

Bient t je me suis rendu Z ro me regardait de l'autre c t de la fen tre. Dose-il me rappeler? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Luna a t essay , tant d'efforts pour consintrat mais n'a pas pu obtenir l'image du chasseur argent aux cheveux de son esprit.

Luna regard vers la fen tre darked, Zero tait toujours l , regardant elle avec ses yeux d'argent gris tre, ses beaux yeux combien ils luisaient au clair de lune.

"Luna". Une voix fumilar appel . J'ai regard il tait Kaname "Etes-vous OK?"  
>"Oui je vais bien." Qickley Pour en revenir mes livres, je relised que je n'avais rien en eux wrighten et qu'un test allait tre la semaine prochaine.<p>

Oh maintenant Que vais-je faire le test la semaine prochaine et je n'ai pas de notes.  
>Luna pense elle.<p>

Aido notest qu'elle n'avait pas de notes. ici, il wispered lui remettant un papier de son livre. faire face vers le bas et ensuite les donner en retour quand vous avez fini." Il dit en souriant gentaly

Luna sourit chaleureusement, comme elle prenait des notes de sa main.  
>Elle notest dans ses quelques jours d' tre ici que Aido n'agissait pas comme les autres vampires, il agissait plus gentiment, puis le reste.<p>

Derri re eux, Luna pourrait ici Ruka ricaner au Aido en discust.

Savoir Luna a t snickers personne en col re contre son ami. "ce que l'enfer tait que pour vous stuped pute a dit M. Luna regardant Ruka la col re dans ses yeux clairs.

Pourquoi vous souciez-vous qu'il n'est pas de vos busyness" Ruka a d clar snotaly Ce fut la derni re goutte pour Luna, Luna bondit et Ruka strangeling avec toute sa puissance. Face Ruka lors du bleu au violet.

Aido assis l , dans shoke bondit et arrach Luna. Que faites-vous, vous obtiendrez expeled si vous faites cela" Aido ladite exploitation Luna de retour

Luna regard Aido ses yeux taient remplis de col re "Je suis d sol a dit M. Luna

Ruka a finalement lev et grabed Luna son slaping travers le visage.

Luna est rest l . 


End file.
